PMD EOS Team Pokepals - Brothers Forever
by chosenone1994
Summary: It is the night when Leon, the human-turned-piplup, had come back to existence to reunite with his long time chimchar friend named Blaze. When they are in their room within Wigglytuff's guild, Blaze wants Leon to listen to the pain that he endured during the piplup's absence, and later requests for them to be brothers. Will Leon accept this heartwarming request?


**This adorable one-shot story of Team Poképals takes place after chapter 20 of the main story, and way before the events of the post game story. It is _highly_ recommended you read "PMD Explorers of Sky - Adventures of Team Poképals" first before reading this story.**

**Pokémon and the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series are owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Spike Chunsoft.**

* * *

_**PMD Explorers of Sky - Team Poképals **_

_**Brothers Forever**_

_**A One-Shot Story Following the Main Game (after Chapter 20)**_

It was night time at Wigglytuff's guild's Team Poképals' room of Leon, a former human boy who was transformed into a piplup, and Blaze, a chimchar who was given that nickname by his best friend Leon. They had just arrived from the guild's mess hall after dinner, where it was anything but a normal feast that night. It was a few hours earlier that an emotional and heartfelt reunion took place at the beach near Treasure Town and the guild itself.

Leon, who was a former human from the future, was supposed to be erased from history after he and Blaze saved the world from near destruction by the paralysis of time. However, after several months, a miracle occurred at the beach that evening where the human-turned-piplup returned exactly at the spot where Blaze first met him when Leon was unconscious. Blaze, who had cried his eyes out when he was at first heartbroken at himself being reminded of the memories of their adventures that he and the piplup had much earlier, only to realize that Leon was not here anymore, was amazed that his pal did come back to existence right in front of his eyes just a few moments later. Blaze ran to Leon and gave him the biggest hug that he had waited so long for, and one that he would have never imagined that it could come true at all. However, thanks to the miracle, the chimchar, feeling very grateful, had once again cried, but at that time, tears of joy streamed down his face, telling Leon that he was still like a big brother, family, pal for life, and that he was more important than anything else in Blaze's life.

One part of that reunion was completed, but Leon had another part of his new family he had to reunite with...the guild members. When Team Poképals went into the guild's mess hall to go have supper, the guild members themselves were at first stunned to see the sight of the piplup in the guild, but then they surrounded him in overwhelming joy and gave him hugs as well. Leon was understandably emotional at the event, and it prompted Blaze to once again shed joyful tears. The chimchar wanted to give the piplup another hug then, to which Leon approved, prompting the guild members to go "awwwww" in admiring the adorable moment, then they gave Team Poképals a standing ovation for their show of a great brotherly bond for each other. After a few minutes of the applause, everybody finally ate their supper and went to bed.

* * *

Team Poképals, now sitting in their own straw beds in their room, wanted to have a conversation with each other about the heartfelt day they had before they hit the hay.

"Oh man, it's so good to be back with you, Blaze!" Leon began.

"Me too, Leon." replied Blaze. "I'd never thought I would be able to sleep with you in this room again. It's been so hard for me ever since you left..."

The piplup had an understandably sad look on his face.

"Yeah, it was definitely tough on you. I know this may be a tough question to answer, but how did you try and get through it all?"

Blaze took a deep breath before he answered Leon's question.

"Ohhhh, boy… Well, first of all...I had to gather all the strength I had to talk to everyone here in the guild, and in Treasure Town, to tell the story about our efforts to save the world from the paralysis of time. It was very, _very _tough at first, but I knew I had to get the story out there clearly so everybody knew that a disastrous event like that never happened again. Secondly...after a couple months since you were gone from my side...I had no choice but to request time off from my own duty of doing jobs from the two bulletin boards. I just didn't have the heart to try and increase our team's rank, and thus, I decided to work on the guild's other voluntary jobs instead."

Blaze, at this point, sniffed as he had tears in his eyes, before he continued on.

"Finally...I could barely stand sleeping in h-here during the months that you vanished. Sunflora felt very bad for me, as she witnessed me going to bed a-alone for the first few nights I returned from Temporal Tower. She eventually invited me to go sleep with her and Chimecho in their room, and I gladly accepted it. It was a little less painful for me then, but it still hurt me greatly on knowing the fact that I still couldn't sleep with my best pal in the whole wide world..."

"I'm _very _sorry to hear that, Blaze," replied Leon. "I know it must've been painful for you..."

Blaze had once again tears streaming down his face, this time from the pain of all the time that he spent all alone without Leon.

"There, there, pal…" The piplup got up and went toward the chimchar, who now stood up, to give him a comforting hug. "It's okay. I'm here for good now."

Blaze continued to sniff in sadness, as Leon patted him softly on his back to relieve his unbearable mental pain that stood for so many months. They would continue hugging each other for a few moments, as Blaze smiled once more, feeling reassured that Leon would stay with him for good, no matter what would come in between them next. They finally broke themselves free of the hug and continued their conversation.

"Thank you once again for coming back to me, Leon," Blaze said, as he wiped his tears away. "I've said it many times before, but you really _are _like a big brother to me. I've looked up to you when I felt scared, weak, or simply unable to do anything else when it comes to difficult situations."

"Speaking of big brother," Leon replied, "I'd be happy to officially be one right now. I don't exactly have a family right now, either, because I lost all memories of them, and I may never know them again. That, of course, made me sad and lonely on the inside, but you saying that you wanted me to be a big brother made me happier than ever before. I'm very grateful for the request, little bro."

"Right back at you, big bro."

Leon and Blaze now had a wider smile than ever before. The two yawned, as they were finally starting to get tired.

"Well, Blaze...I suppose we better get to sleep now. I'm getting sleepy from this emotional but great reunion that we had today."

"All right, then…but first, let's move our beds closer to each other to make one big bed so that we can snuggle with each other. I'm rather cold from all the tears I shed today."

"No problem, pal."

The two merged their straw beds into one big combined bed for them to sleep on. They got onto it, laid down, and snuggled each other, with Leon holding on to Blaze to keep him warm.

"Good night, Leon."

"Good night to you too, Blaze."

And just like that, they finally fell asleep, feeling reassured that both of each other would stay together, no matter what came next in their paths.

They were now brothers forever.


End file.
